This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project is part of a collaboration with the Univ of Maryland to assess sex differences in adipose tissue gene expression in different fat depots. The primary objects are to 1)understand the mechanisms of differential body fat distribution in men and women 2)determine how body fat distribution is affected by reproductive hormones 3)understand the mechanisms linking fat distribution to health risks.